U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,231,010 and 6,547,189 are directed to the construction of an inflatable hybrid spacecraft module. The spacecraft module is lightweight, collapsible, and compact prior to space flight, but may be inflated and enlarged to provide an adequate volume for human habitation, laboratory work, and/or space flight. The present system and method are particularly applicable to the design and manufacture of a restraint layer for such a module. Accordingly, the specification of each these patents serves well as a source of background information and may be referred to for background.